Simple Motions
by SparksAreFlying
Summary: Eric and Donna sort things out after Eric's return from Africa. Oneshot, smut. Based on the song "Prostye Dvizheniya" by t.a.T.u. D/E.


**Wow... I am definitely in a t.a.T.u mood lately. If you get the meaning of the song "Simple Motions" (which may be a bit difficult sonce it's entirely in Russian), you should understand it's significance in this chapter. **

**Dedicated to twentysevenseconds, because her request of "MOAR SMUT NAO PL0X!!!!!1!" really got to my heart. (Note: She didn't say it in 133t speak. that was my own edit :P)**

**Okay, read and enjoy!**

--------

Title: Simple Motions

Author: Rachel

"Are you going to eat your pudding?" Eric asked her.

"Maybe." she said. Was he really that hungry, or was he messing with her? He seemed to have definitely acquired a rise in appetite since he got back from Africa, which was probably good considering his previous wirey appearance. But as far as that went-- oh, no. He was no twig anymore. Granted, he wasn't _extremely_ buff, but that would look unnatural. He was at a healthy medium.

His hair had been cut slightly, not too different but not the same. She imagined herself running her fingers through it, but then shook the thought. They were going to take it slow this time, right?

_Right..._ she told herself. But she couldn't help remembering how soft and sensitive she felt under his hands, the things he did to her. She hadn't felt that way in so long, and she wanted to again. She felt herself shiver.

"You cold, love?" he asked, his foot brushing against hers under the table.

"Uhh, nah." she shook her head. She couldn't let him know she was so vulnerable to giving it all away right now. But he was having the same feelings as he watched her poke at her dessert.

Eric looked at the golden locks framing her face. He remembered being initially excited of the prospect of a blonde Donna, but over time, the novelty faded and he wanted his old ginger tomboy back. Her emerald eyes met his brown ones momentarily and sparkled before darting back down to her plate. Why was this so tense? _Well, you kind of broke her heart and she's having trouble letting you back into her life,_ he thought. It sounded reasonable. enough. But he was a dumbass by nature, he did dumb things. Shouldn't that be enough of an excuse for her to let their relationship pick up where it left off? _No, no, no._ he thought. She deserved better than that and he knew it. She didn't need the stress of agonizing every day over whether he was going to do something completely insane or not.

Of course, he had changed over his time in Africa. He had truly realized, if he hadn't before enough, that Donna was the top priority in his life. He realized how much it hurt to be without her, to be not able to just walk twenty-some odd steps and be with her. Even though he broke up with her through letter, and broke her heart in the process, he devoted his time spent away to bettering himself, just for her. And now, she was opening up her heart and giving him another chance at this. He stood firm in his decision not to screw it up again.

She put her fork down, her plate empty. Eric jumped up and took her dish to the sink, rinsing it off for her briefly and setting it down. He returned to the table to a patient-looking Donna, intent on talking things over here and now.

"So... did you like dinner?" she asked.

"It was delicious, honey. Thank you." he nodded taking her hand from across the table.

She smiled. 'Yeah, I kind of made it my goal not to have another Chicken-Pinciotti incident again." Donna said.

"Ha, I appreciate it." he smiled back. He hand felt soft and warm in his gentle grip. He moved his thumb back and forth in circles over her palm. He watched her eyes blink, her naturally light eyelashes painted over with black mascara. She wore a lot more makeup now than she used to. Why? Was she insecure with herself? She was always beautiful, she didn't need all that.

"We need to talk about... everything, Eric." she said, quietly so that only he could hear it. He lifted his eyes slowly to meet hers. "I know. I've been meaning to after all this."

"So have I." Donna said. "We need to get things figured out between us, because I love you more than anything and I want you in my life no matter what."

He stared blankly, repeating her words over and over in his mind. She loved him more than anything. Anything? Even traveling the world and writing and college? He certainly loved her more than anything he could imagine. She wanted him in her life, no matter what?

"Donna... I don't want to hold you back from--"

"Oh no, no, no. Don't start with that again. I already told, you, you're not holding me back from anything! YOU and only you are my number one wish. And I can still do all that dumb stuff I mused about with you by my side, right?"

He never thought of it that way before. Why would they need to be apart to do what they loved? They could do it alltogether. He could have the little family that he wanted, and she could do all of the things she wanted to, with him next to her. It made sense now.

He looked her in the eyes "I want to be with you. And I want you to be happy. I guess I can have both." he smiled.

"Just remember, Eric. Without you, I can't be happy at all. Everything wouldn't be worth it without you." she said, "Do you understand now?"

"I think I do." Eric said. "Yeah, I do."

-----------------

After a bit more discussion, Eric thanked Donna for the wonderful evening and got up to go. She stood up and grabbed him before he could walk out the door, looking into his eyes. He read her expression and closed the door, moving back inside to her.

"Do you think it's time yet?"

"You've convinced me of it, Eric." she said. she paused, looking into his eyes, before leaning in to plant her lips softly against his, his arms entwining her. He was so warm and gentle, inviting. The dull ache in her chest was pounding now, she needed to express to him just how much she missed _being with him,_ in the phrases' entirety.

Donna wrapped her fingers around his and led him up the stairs, stopping every few moments to lock her lips onto his. She pushed her door open and pulled him in, closing and locking the door behind them. Her lips detached from his momentarily, as he had to speak.

"Donna."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want to take this slow."

What did he mean? Did he mean he didn't want to do this right now? She swallowed sadness. "But--"

"I mean it's our first time doing this since we've got back together and I want it to mean something. I want to make love to you, Donna, not just fuck your brains out."

Oh! That's what he meant! That wasn't so bad.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. I guess I can handle that. Doesn't sound _too_ horrible." she joked, pulling him by the hem of his shirt over to her bed. She sat down, as did he.

Their eyes met and Donna felt herself go slightly weak with anticipation. His hand touched her arm before settling on her thigh, gently brushing back and forth.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Donna?" he asked a final time, his chocolatey brown eyes so close to hers.

She nodded. "Yes. I am."

His lips met hers again, this time slowly dipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring her. Had her saliva always tasted this sweet? Yes, he remembered saying once that she tasted like Jolly Ranchers. He smiled at the thought as she curled her arms around his neck while nibbling at his lips.

His arms wrapped around her insanely soft body, rubbing her back up and down. She let out a moan into his mouth, wanting him to put his hands to other parts of her, but he resisted for the moment.

She scooted backwards on her bed,pulling him with her by lips and hands until he was laying directly beside her, leaning on his side while her back was pressed against the bed. His hand teased at the sensitive skin below her bellybutton before rubbing up her delicate stomach, still refusing to slide his hand under her shirt. His hand slipped over her breast, making her heart pick up. He knew she was getting irritated with him, but he was going to continue in his plan until it was completely impossible to continue with it. His hand stroked down the opposite side of her chest as he ran his fingers over her other breast, watching her reaction. She looked anxious, but she was handling herself well. For now.

Grazing his hand down her stomach, he closed his eyes to relearn all of her precious curves. His hand inspected down her thigh, down to her foot and up again, this time between her legs. Donna whimpered as his palm pressed against her sensitive core, wanting him to strip her down and have his way with her, but knowing there was no convincing him to do so.

He had touched every part of her body before he pressed his lips to hers again. Now he had done what he wanted, and it was time to fulfill her needs. And not a moment too soon, as she was aching for bare contact with him now.

He slipped his hand under her red shirt, analyzing her soft, flat stomach, moving upwards until his path steepened. His fingers hooked under the cup of her bra, teasing her skin but not going where she wanted him to go.

She moaned, what sounded to him like "Take it off!" and he smiled. When she begged like that, it was hard to resist. His fingers swiftly unhooked her front-latching bra, and with her help, wriggled it off her shoulders and pulling it out from under her shirt. Now he hovered over top of her, dying to feel her. She took the initiative to begin unbuttoning his shirt, and he let her, since he knew he wasn't Superman and couldn't last _very_ long.

Eric lifted up her shirt, exposing her perfect breasts. She half-giggled, half-moaned as he caressed her skin, marveling in her mysteries. His palms pressed into her nipples, already hard from excitement, and slid them down as he kissed her, his mouth moving down her neck. She craved his touch as heat pooled in her panties, and arched her back into him.

Her adamant nipples pushed into his chest was an incredible feeling to Eric. But he had to do more. He slowly kissed down her neck and collarbone, darting to her swollen pink buds. He kissed them over and over, making Donna squeal with excitement.

"Ahhh... that feels so good..." she moaned as he began sucking her nipples, alternating with his hand and mouth to keep her satisfied. Already, her hips were jerking under him, pushing into his erection, and he didn't know how long either of them could hold out.

Donna began struggling to unbutton her jeans, but Eric held her hands back and began to calmly do it himself. He slowly pushed them down her legs, his hands sliding down her hips. She did the same, biting her lip from pleasurable agony. Before he could stop her, she pulled down her panties and threw them across the room so he couldn't make her put them back on. Silly theory, she knew, because she doubted that would EVER be the case. He had once told her that he'd have her naked 24/7 if he could.

He dragged his mouth down her stomach and wrapped his arms around her legs, taking her by surprise with his tongue to her clit. He kissed and licked up and down, groaning at the wonderful taste of her fluids.

She bucked against his face, and he licked her faster, now slipping a finger, then two fingers into her dripping pussy. She could feel him on the inside and outside, and she could also feel herself getting dangerously close to climax.

"Oh Eric..." she cried out as he thrust his tongue into her wet crevasse, thrusting much faster than he could with his cock. His free fingers were on her breasts, giving her an allover attack. She tried to pull away, the feeling was so great, but he held her down, flicking his tongue faster and faster.

Her body shook with pleasure as she orgasmed, her juices flowing freely into Eric's mouth. He crawled up next to her and kissed her tenderly, still hard underneath his boxers. Donna noticed this, still on her cloud, and yanked them down to set him free. Her delicate fingers brushed along his shaft, and now he was the one groaning.

She knew him well enough to know that he needed release soon. Donna smiled at him and wrapped her leg loosely around his waist, pushing up to sheathe him inside her. "Ahhhhh..." she moaned as he filled her. He groaned at her amazing warmth and tightness, she had always fit him like a glove, but, _wow._ His lips smashed against hers as he began moving in and out, a simple motion in itself but enough to cause immense feelings. Pleasant feelings.

She had always enjoyed the feeling of him jamming himself into her, but she loved this even more, as it was controlled. He knew what he was doing, and she liked it. She brought her hips up to meet his each time, moaning 'I love you' into his mouth and squeezing her legs around him.

Her beautiful muscles clamped around him over and over again as she finally reached her second peak of the night, and he came quickly after her. Her lovecries were almost incoherent, but he could make out his name and 'I love you' several times. He groaned as she drained the last out of him, and he withdrew himself, rearranging so she was nestled cozily into his arms, her wet body pressed against his.

Somehow the bedcovers were now over them and moonlight was pouring in through the cracks in the curtains.

"You're gonna be with me forever whether you like it or not, now, Eric." she said, kissing his neck.

"I like the prospect, actually." he replied, fingers drawing lazy circles over her damp back.

"Good." she closed her eyes. "You're never going to leave me again."

"Nope." he said, kissing the top of her head.

Eric's eyes closed as he focused on her breathing. Every two seconds a little warm exhalation hit his chest, inches away from her nose. She too, felt the rise and fall of his chest under her, his heart beating away; the motion simple but mystifying.

Before long, her eyes fluttered closed, lulled to sleep by the immense calm that flowed through her body. After all this time, he'd made up for it. Simple motions comforted and reassured her that she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

-------------

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is probably the longest D/E sex scene on here, so I get a cookie for writing it. **

**Once again, thank you twentysevenseconds, as you're reviewed nearly every single chapter of every story I've ever published on here (even before the Rachapocalypse, where I had a mad fit and deleted all of my stories.).**

***cough* now you owe me a lemon, hop to it. *cough***


End file.
